


Depression

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Other, References to Depression, Short & Sweet, taking care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms knows that you're acting different than usual.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 93





	Depression

Shuffling through the kitchen in your bathrobe, you pulled a glass out of the cabinet and poured yourself a glass of tap water. The water turned out to be warmer than you cared for, but you just sighed heavily through your nose and drank it anyway.

Brahms shuffled into the kitchen, taking care to try and make sure his footsteps actually made a sound to alert you to his presence. 

You didn’t bother turning around, instead just pouring yourself another glass of lukewarm water.

Brahms got closer, gently placing his hand on your back. “Are you okay?” He asked in a small voice.

You turned, giving him a smile as you set your glass down by the sink. “Of course I am. Why do you ask?” 

He shifted from foot to foot, looking like he would rather be hiding in the wall than having this conversation. Brahms crossed his arms behind his back, stooping slightly, trying his best to look small. “You’ve been acting like you did that one time.”

Pressing your lips together in a semblance of a smile, you took another sip of water. “I have not been acting like I did back then. I have got gotten that bad again.”

Brahms flinched at your defensive reaction, walking to the table and turning back to you. “You just slept for twelve hours, and you haven’t been singing in the shower, or reading books, you’ve just been sitting in bed playing colorful games on your phone.”

“I don’t always have to be productive, you know.” You crossed your arms, looking away.

He reached out, gently touching your arm, flinching when you jerked away from his touch. 

“If there’s something we can do, that I can do, to make it better.” Brahms mumbled, shifting more. “Then, can I?”

“Look, Brahms, I don’t even feel bad. I’ve just been kind of tired lately.” You knew you were making excuses; you had said these lines before, but you didn’t want to admit to yourself that you were.

Brahms frowned behind his mask, grabbing your shoulders and pulling you to the table, shoving you in a chair. “Sit.” He barked with uncharacteristic authority.

“What are you doing?” You snapped, but you were quickly silenced when Brahms put his hands on your shoulders, keeping you in place.

“You slept for twelve hours, and you haven’t eaten in twelve hours. You’re going to eat.” Brahms growled out, pushing away from you and going to the fridge. He pulled out lunch meat, lettuce, and tomatoes, quickly making you a two-layer sandwich.

“I’m not hungry.” You said weakly.

Brahms ignored you, putting the plate on the table in front of you. “Eat it or I’ll make you.”

You glared at him defiantly before picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. Though you truly thought you hadn’t been hungry, that first bite of the sandwich ignited your hunger, and before you knew it the sandwich was gone. You almost still felt hungry, but Brahms grabbed your arm, pulling you up and out of the kitchen.

“What now?” You asked, less defensive now that you had eaten a proper meal.

Brahms pulled you to the bathroom, turning on the shower. “Now you’re going to wash off.”

You looked between Brahms and the running water, raising your eyebrows slightly. “Isn’t this usually the other way around?”

Though you couldn’t see it, you felt like Brahms was smirking under his mask. “I learned from the best. Strip.”

You shook your head and sighed, pulling off your clothes and stepping into the water.

“And if you can’t wash yourself, I will.” Brahms stood outside of the water, watching you.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed the soap, washing all your important bits as quickly as possible before stepping out. “I’m clean.”

Brahms nodded. “Good. Now, I’m going to put you in your favorite pair of pajamas, and we’re going to cuddle under a blanket and watch a movie.”

“You’re impossible.” You laughed softly and shook your head as Brahms made his way to the bedroom, pulling out your favorite pjs. You knew Brahms couldn’t actually fix everything with these gestures, but it made you a happy that he wanted to try.


End file.
